Karla Chintzy
''NOTE: This article is a work in progress and is not yet complete. Please feel free to contribute to incomplete sections as nessicary.'' as seen in Dawn of Progeny.]] Karla Chintzy is a character from Ken's Sly Cooper stories, first appearing in Lament of Carmelita and again in Dawn of Progeny. Her species is a feline/fox hybrid known as a "felox". History Not much is known about Karla's early history, other than that she was present in mortal form as far back as the Victorian era, and claims to be the fourth great granddaughter of Anne Boleyn. Her spirit however traces back to Nagan of ancient Babylonian mythology. She is a member of a secretive supernatural society that has been in operation since antiquity. Involvement in Supernatural Civil War In the early 21st century, Karla and a group of four other supernatural beings started operating in Europe, secretly usurping power in major international law enforcement and financial instutions. Their machinations went largely unnoticed up until the suspension of Interpol Inspector Carmelita Fox and the abduction of Sly Cooper in Prague. While Sly was was in the group's custody, he had his first encounter with Karla Chintzy. Karla revealed to Sly that due to her supernatural nature, she was sterile and unable to bear children, requiring the aid of a diamond pendant used as an engagement gift by the Cooper family for generations. While Sly was initially taken with her appearance, he was quickly able to regain his composure and rebuff her amorous advances. At this point, Karla became aware of Carmelita's presence, the vixen having infiltrated the bank being used as a front and hideout by Karla's group in an attempt to liberate him. Karla proceeded to intercept the vixen and engaged her in combat, but Carmelita disengaged and broke contact with Karla when Bentley Wiseturtle informed Carmelita about Karla's weaknesses. Following this, Karla would make several more attempts to seduce Sly Cooper, but was denied every time. Karla would then make a surprising about-face when she aided Carmelita in reviving Sly after he had been critically injured while fighting with Donovan Loupe. She then aided with the protagonists' escape from the bank and helped them engage a goup of Donovan's lackeys that had pursued them. She then warned them of the arrival of the fourth member of the Sire's group; Nathaniel "Reaper" Carrington. She then assisted them in escaping from his attack, and was integrated into Bentley's plans to attack the bank hideout. Karla's alliance with the protagonists came to an end when she encountered Carmelita interrogating a wounded Donovan. She implored Carmelita to finish him off, but Carmelita refused, continuing her questioning instead. Karla then took Carmelita's SPAS-12 shotgun and attempted to finish Donovan herself, unaware the barrel had been critically damaged due to the Dragon's Breath shell Carmelita had fired out of it at Donovan. When Karla attempted to fire another one of those shells, the weapon literally blew up in her face, killing her immediately. Karla would next appear on the spiritual plane of limbo, where she would challenge Carmelita in a battle to the death. whichever combatant won would inhabit Carmelita's body, while the loser would go on to the afterlife. After a fierce battle between the two bitter rivals, Carmelita appeared to be gaining the upper hand. In desperation, Karla called upon the powers of evil to give her an advantage in battle. This seemed work for a while, until Carmelita again managed to turn the tide, managing to manifest her shock pistol and strike Karla with a maximum-power blast from it. The blast was so powerful that it obliterated her outer appearance, revealing her inner form; a hideous, winged demoness. During the fight, Karla revealed her intention to use the Coopers' fertility pendant to become the only supernatural capable of bearing children, and use them to elevate her status and power in the supernatural community. The battle continued to wage on, until ultimately Karla was defeated. Ressurection and A New Purpose Karla would not appear again until Dawn of Progeny, when the new Cooper gang realized that her abilities would be vital in their endeavours. The group discovered her last cloned body in cryogenic stasis beneath the ruins of the Sire's castle in Prague. The group proceeded to revive her, and attempted to explain the situation. Karla however still harbored her animosity towards the group, particularly towards Carmelita, believing her to have been responsible for her ultimate defeat during the events of Lament decades prior. She attempted to attack Carmelita, but was foiled by the Guru, who used his own abilities to cleanse Karla of her evil tendencies. It was during this time that Karla had her first encounter with Winthorp Weasel, who was immediately smitten with her. Following Karla's revival, she would go on to join forces with her former enemies in a fashion not too dissimilar to that of Panda King in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. She would be involved in several of their operations, including their activities in Florida and the first failed infiltration of the Atlantis Dome wherein Karla, Dawn, Keri Tiikeri, and Winthorp were the only members of the infiltration team to escape. Following the gang's defeat at Atlantis, Karla married Winthorp and bore him a son, who she named Donovan in honor of her former supernatural comrade. It was also during this time that Karla discovered that she had lost her immortality; a consequence of the events of Lament. She now ages like a mortal, albeit at a significantly slower rate. A few years later, she would recieve a surprise when Conner Cooper arrived at her home, having awakened from a coma after being severely injured and nearly killed during a fight with Jasper Cunningham in Florida. Karla would then join up with Conner, Dawn, Stephen, and the AI consciousness of Clockwerk II. Karla would assist Conner in regaining his strengths and skills which had atrophied during his coma, and also expressed a romantic interest in Conner, resulting in friction between her and Dawn, who was also romantically interested in Conner, though the women were able to reach an understanding and resolve their differences. Conner also declined her advances, due to Karla already having a husband and a son, though Karla claimed she and Winthorp were separated at the time due to Winthorp objecting to Karla getting involved again after the disasterous first attempt. Despite Karla having been dormant for decades, she still had connections within the supernatural community, namely among an organization known as The Guiding Hand. She would use these connections to help locate the whereabouts of Keri Tiikeri. Ultimately, the group made a second attempt to infiltrate Atlantis, this time having better luck, though not without close calls as the group was intercepted en-route by Crusher, engaging the giant squid in a running battle. Karla attempted to remove the apparatus controlling Crusher, but was captured and nearly killed by him, though was saved at the last moment when dawn fired a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle and Karla used her abilities to guide the projectile directly into Crusher's face, the impact making the squid release her. Once the protagonists had recovered from the battle, they continued to Atlantis and successfully infiltrated it. The group then sought out and rescued the members of the original infiltration team that had been captured, who were also being kept in cryogenic stasis. Before they could complete the rescue however, they encountered a major obstacle in the form of a clone of Carmelita who had been reprogrammed with selective memories and given the job of heading up security in Atlantis. Karla ended up taking the clone on in combat, though was badly beaten and was almost killed when Winthorp showed up and intervened, saving his wife at the last moment. Powers and Abilities As previously stated, Karla is a supernatural being and wields an impressive array of superhuman abilities. These powers include the ability to levitate and/or teleport any person or object, including herself. This makes her a truly formidable opponent in combat, as she is capable of employing her abilities on any target within sight. She bears a series of pink markings extending from the palms of her hands up her arms to her chest that occasionally will glow when she is about to utilize her powers. Her only weakness is that she cannot effectively use her powers when blinded or disoriented, such as when hit by the blast of a stun grenade, or when she cannot see the target. In Lament of Carmelita, she was originally immortal, but lost this ability when she faced Carmelita in limbo, her cloned bodies provided by Stephen all being mortal, as discovered in Dawn of Pogeny. Her body is also genetically engineered to be the perfect mate; not only is she extremely attractive, but she has a shortened menstrual cycle (only lasting one day) and accelerated pregnancy, as well as an almost hyperactive libido. Reception Due to Karla's appearance, personality, and abilities in the stories she appears in, Karla has become one of the most popular original characters in Ken's stories. Ken himself has stated that she is one of his favorite characters to write.